


same words on the same page

by orphan_account



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, mild plot spoilers, some teen angst from Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the millionth time Kuro has had to see Wolf come back with blood on his face and a limp in his leg. Every time he’s reminded of the suffering Wolf must go through for his sake, Kuro’s heart breaks a little more. Maybe there’s a way he can make it up to Wolf, even just a little…
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	same words on the same page

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil piece I did about Wolf and Kuro. Not much to say besides the fact that I really want to fuck Wolf.
> 
> also I have no idea how old Kuro is supposed to be? He sounds and looks pretty young but he's also pretty mature so I just went with midteens.

Kuro slams the book shut and throws it down onto the floor. He curls up in frustration, bangs his head back against the wall, screams out.

It’s all too much sometimes.

Eventually, like always, he calms down and regains his composure. Breath fills his lungs again, the deep inhale flooding oxygen into his blood like a floodgate breaking. The sober reality of his world feels awfully somber now. It’s a feeling he’s very much used to, having dealt with this kind of thing time and time again. Emma always tells him not to beat himself up, but it’s so hard not to.

It’s not fair. I didn’t ask for this. Why does everyone have to suffer? This isn’t my fault. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair.

A wry smile creeps its way onto his face. He’s so childish sometimes, huh? Just a kid, only 14. Well, maybe 15? Keeping track of the months seems like such a luxury now. His birthday has probably come and gone already. 

“My lord.” Wolf’s voice. Kuro picks the book up off the ground and raises his eyebrows in surprise, both because he wasn’t expecting him back so soon and because his clothes are soaked with blood. The smell of death radiates off of him. Kuro’s stomach lurches when he wonders who's blood it is. How many times has Wolf died since they last talked? It’s this kind of uncertainty that keeps getting to him. It’s never a simple yes or no. The most constant thing in the world is the cycle of life and death, and yet, he will never get the pleasure of finishing that cycle. Wolf does not seem so conflicted, however, as he simply bows his head down and kneels before Kuro.

“Please, stand.” Kuro insists with a hint of frustration in his voice. “What brings you back, Wolf? Have you found out anything regarding the flower we need?”

“My apologies, my lord, but I have not.” Wolf does not stand, but he does straighten his back. Even if it’s still a rigidly formal pose, it eases the tension in the room a little. It’s then that Kuro notices that Wolf is holding something behind his back, which he promptly presents. “If I am not mistaken, it is your fifteenth birthday today. That is why I returned prematurely.”

Wolf holds a small paper package in his prosthetic hand. Gingerly, Kuro lifts it up and studies it in the candle light. It’s about the size of a persimmon, maybe a little smaller. There’s a tightness in his chest as he unravels the string holding it together and tears away the thin paper. Inside is a strange orb made from brass gears and copper wires. It’s surprisingly light. The pieces spin and shift as he turns it in his hands.

“My lord, may I ask why you are crying?” Wolf asks, oddly serious in tone. His shoulders tense and his lips quiver a bit, which is a rare expression of emotion coming from the silent shinobi. “Is it not to your liking?”

Kuro touches his cheek and is surprised to feel tears dripping down his face. He sniffles as he wipes his eyes on the heel of his free hand. “Oh, I’m… I’m sorry, Wolf. I don’t know why I’m…” Except he does know. It’s because this puzzle contraption is just another reminder of the lengths Wolf goes to for him. He’s out there fighting for his life, fighting for Kuro and Emma and everything he believes in, and yet he still has time to remember Kuro’s birthday. “I love it, Wolf. It’s wonderful. Thank you so much.”

Wolf’s face softens, but his body doesn’t stop tensing. “I’m glad. An acquaintance of mine taught me how to make it. Admittedly, it has no practical purpose, but I hope you find some amusement out of it. The mechanisms of modern technology truly are fascinating, my lord.”

“You speak the truth, Wolf.” He sets the orb down beside him, but it’s spherical enough to start rolling away. He sets a couple books around it so that it’s trapped where it is. “I will treasure it as a symbol of our bond.”

Wolf says nothing more. All Kuro can do is hope that Wolf feels the same way. He’s always been so stoic, afraid to ever truly share his emotions. It can’t be healthy to do that, but maybe that’s just how adults are. Outbursts of emotion were always frowned upon in his younger years. Everybody always praised how calm and collected he always was. If only he could find it in him to break free from those shackles and scream into the heavens. It’s a suffocating cage.

When Wolf turns to take his leave with nothing but a polite murmur, Kuro lunges out of his seat and grabs hold of Wolf’s wrist. It’s cold to the touch, oh so cold, but Kuro doesn’t let go. Wolf, of course, opens his mouth in surprise, but again, he says nothing. It’s beginning to irritate Kuro. Just say it. Please. Anything. Let me hear your voice.

“Kuro.” Wolf chokes out. His face flushes as he forces himself to address Kuro far more casually than he usually does. A thing he only does when things are getting, well… Intimate. Kuro’s fingers itch and burn as soon as his skin leaves Wolf’s. He desperately wants more. To give more. 

“Wolf, please… Let me offer you a token of my appreciation.” Kuro swallows hard. What else can he give? He’s never done this before and he’s worried Wolf won’t like it, so he bows his head and gives Wolf a sincere offer. “Do you accept?”

Painfully vague, but the way Wolf stares down at him tells Kuro that the message has gotten across. He nods. Wordlessly, he drops himself down to the floor with his legs under him, fingers dinging into the fabric of his pants. Kuro kneels graciously before the shinobi. He reaches out a trembling hand towards Wolf’s waist, but he can’t bring himself to undress the man. “Wolf, could you show me?”

He nods and his hands reach to his belt. There’s a pause, a hesitant beat, but Wolf then takes a deep breath and undoes his lower garments. He moves carefully and purposefully, assuming the demeanor he usually takes when teaching the young master Kuro the ways of the world. That being said, Kuro’s having trouble focusing on this lesson. His mouth is dry as Wolf peels away the layers of fabric to reveal the white fundoshi wrapped around his private parts. He’s seen other men’s penises before, as anyone has, but never has he looked upon one with such polluted intentions. Surely, what would his family say if they were here? How unbecoming of royalty.

After another brief pause, Wolf sucks in a deep breath and frees his flaccid cock. The sight of it sends a pang of panic into Kuro. Earnestly speaking, he hadn’t thought he would get this far, and now the reality of it is suffocating. What is he to do? Kuro swallows hard and looks up at Wolf’s stoic face. “Will you teach me?”

Wolf, again, nods. He reaches down his hand and starts stroking his cock, slowly bringing it to a half-mast erection. It’s of average size, though it seems rather large to the small and inexperienced Kuro. Without any better idea of what to do, Kuro inches closer and lower his head into a bow in front of Wolf’s cock. “Open your mouth.” Wolf whispers, his tone that of an instructor’s rather than a lover’s. Somehow, it makes it easier for Kuro to move closer and touch the head of Wolf’s cock with his tongue. The taste causes him to recoil. It tastes like masculinity, sweat and salt, but he steels himself and presses back in. 

The length of Wolf’s cock slides into his mouth slowly. It’s hard to fit it between his jaws without scraping his teeth against Wolf’s skin, but he tries his best. He cushions the erection with his tongue and slides forward until Wolf’s throbbing cock triggers his gag reflex. Kuro does his best to suppress his instincts, but it still causes Wolf to grunt with worry. He doesn’t pull out, though, and instead runs his hand through the side of Kuro’s hair. “Move your tongue more, like that.” His voice raises an octave as Kuro slips Wolf’s cock around in his mouth. “Yes, like that.”

Kuro can’t say this is a pleasurable experience for him, as his jaw is aching and Wolf’s cock tastes disgusting, but he finds enjoyment in the fact that he seems to be a natural at this. Perhaps Wolf is just pent up and will take any sexual favor at this point, but Wolf’s head is tilted back and he’s moaning with delight. His hands wrap around the back of Kuro’s hair and pull him down onto his cock, which causes the boy to choke again, but he suffers through it and lets Wolf use his throat as a sex toy. It’s surprisingly easy to keep his gag reflex in check.

The head of Wolf’s cock hits the back of his throat again and then there’s a gush of fluid. It spills into Kuro’s mouth, drips down his throat, but the sudden influx causes him to gag and cough. Dribbles of cum slide down from his lips as Wolf holds his cock inside until he finishes cumming. Only then do his fingers slip away and allow Kuro to breathe. The boy withdraws and wipes his face off on his sleeve. A surprisingly amount of semen got on his skin, despite how hard he tried to take all of Wolf’s warm seed into his belly.

“Wolf.” Kuro gasps out. He still hasn’t caught his breath, but the way Wolf’s looking at him makes him speak. There’s a sadness in the shinobi’s eyes that makes his heart ache. Perhaps if he were older, he would understand what that look means, but instead he is merely self-conscious. Had he not done well enough? Surely that was the best he could do. “Was that not satisfactory?”

Wolf opens his mouth and lets out a strange grunt, void of any emotion, but then he closes his eyes and nods. “Thank you, my lord.”


End file.
